Certain intracellular receptors (IRs) have been shown to regulate transcription of certain genes (e.g., see R. M. Evans, Science 240: 889 (1988)). Certain of such IRs are steroid receptors, such as androgen receptors, estrogen receptors, mineralo-corticoid receptors, and progesterone receptors. Gene regulation by such receptors typically involves binding of an IR by a ligand.
In certain instances, a ligand binds to an IR, forming a receptor/ligand complex. Such a receptor/ligand complex can then translocate to the nucleus of a cell, where it binds to the DNA of one or more gene regulatory regions. Once bound to the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region, a receptor/ligand complex can modulate the production of the protein encoded by that particular gene. In certain instances, an androgen receptor/ligand complex regulates expression of certain proteins. In certain instances, an androgen receptor/ligand complex can interact directly with the DNA of a particular gene regulatory region or with other transcription factors. In certain instances, such interactions result in modulation of transcriptional activation.
Androgen therapy has been used to treat a variety of male disorders such as reproductive disorders and primary or secondary male hypogonadism. A number of natural or synthetic AR agonists have been investigated for the treatment of musculoskeletal disorders, such as bone disease, hematopoietic disorders, neuromuscular disease, rheumatological disease, wasting disease, and for hormone replacement therapy (HRT), such as female androgen deficiency. In addition, AR antagonists, such as flutamide and bicalutamide, are used to treat prostate cancer. The effectiveness of known modulators of steroid receptors is often tempered by their undesired side-effect profile, particularly during long-term administration. For example, potential side effects of androgen therapy for women include acne, weight gain, excess facial and body hair, permanent lowering of the voice, and adverse lipid changes. In men, adverse effects can include disordered sleep and breathing, polycythemia, and repression of high density lipoprotein. Thus there is a need for compounds that do not exhibit the adverse side-effects. It is among the objects herein to provide such compounds that modulate the activity of androgen receptor.